The analysis of a biological sample often includes detecting one or more compounds, e.g., polynucleotides and/or proteins present in the sample. One example of detection is qualitative detection, which relates to, e.g., the determination of the presence of a polynucleotide and/or the determination of information related to, e.g., the type, size, presence or absence of mutations, and/or the sequence of the polynucleotide. Another example of detection is quantitative detection, which relates to, e.g., the determination of the amount of polynucleotide present. Detection may include both qualitative and quantitative aspects.
Compounds including polynucleotides and proteins may be detected electrochemically without the need for light sources.